


Pretty In

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux likes nice clothes.





	

By the time he’s got the beast tame enough to leash and drag back to his room, Hux has forgotten what is hidden underneath his issue-dull clothing. Kylo Ren - bane of his life - sire of his boners - reason for his tension headaches - fucked up mess of a manchild - has _finally_ understood Hux’s amorous overtures, and with the mask off? He’s finally got his hands into that luxurious mane of his, so weirdly not-feminine around that face. 

Kisses. Lots of kisses. Hands that don’t know how far is too far, and wrists that cross in the night as they each seek to relieve the other of their fabric cells. Nails and fingerpads and the whorls of the first touches as they counterpoint their hands with a bite and suck and growl and threaten and promise in one.

Hux is feeling pretty damn good about finally getting _properly_ laid (he doesn’t care **how** , he just wants to come so hard he thinks he understands Huttese) that he’s mid-way through his one-ball special when Kylo just… stops.

And stares.

And Hux looks down and realises… ah, yes. 

He can’t even pass them off as for the females. There are _no_ pink, frilly, lacy, diaphanous, silken panties in pink (with the Order’s emblem) on the standard requisition form.

For a reason.

Hux is ready to defend to the death his love of a little _secret colour_ to add some fucking _pleasantness_ to the universe when he sees Kylo’s lips part and his fingers skim over the elasticated waistband.

Hux frowns. Kylo… likes them?

Not one to look a gift Rancor up the asshole, he stands and shimmies out of his pants, leaving himself in only his socks and the pink undergarments. He turns slowly, giving Kylo a show, and is gratified no end by the _lust_ on the man’s face.

“No, you can’t have any, they’re for me and they’re special,” he informs the Knight.  


“…but I still get to touch?”  


Hux does his best pose to show the curl of his prick below the material, the head poking just out to one side. “If you’re very, _very_ good.”

“I will be,” Kylo promises.

Hux moves to stand on the couch, pushing his pink groin at the man’s mouth. “Prove it.”


End file.
